Boda
by Crahe zw
Summary: Trix tiene Un secreto obscuro, 30 cavernas jamás encontradas,una babosa capas de controlar todo como ella quiere, un reino oculto, la batalla final se acerca, la banda esta en tremendo peligro. Solo trix y su secreto podrán dalvar a la banda y el mundo de el mayor peligro que hube en la historia del mundo. Jamás se había enfrentado trix a casi todo el mundo, secretos por resolver .
1. La familia

Un poco después de que la banda shane derrotará a blakk y a Goon se presentó una situación medio medieval trix es madre de familia y muchas cosas mas.

todos los días la banda shane salia a dar paseos por la noche,todo era perfecto hasta que miraron que trix estaba dormida en su meca día tras dia.

Es una caverna de residenciales millonarios todo de mucho lujo, todo muy limpio,todo era de la más alta calidad y gama

— dama y caballeros el magnífico pronto los a traído hasta la caverna 32 llama la caverna mucha plata— dijo enseñando la jungla

— Wow— dijo eli

— es la caverna mas lujosa de todo Bajoterra— dijo kord

— jamás había visto tanto lujo,en una caverna— dijo junjie

— es una zona para puro millonarios— dijo kord

— ¿qué opinas trix — dijo eli volteando a mirar a la pelirroja la cual estaba dormida en su meca

— ¿donde estamos?— pregunto trix bostezando y tallándose los ojos

— caverna mucha plata,¿te sientes bien?— pregunto eli preocupado

— si, solo que no pude dormir— dijo trix

— deberías descansar un poco— dijo junjie

— no, si puedo continua...ar— callo dormida

— ahí algo muy raro aquí, trix nunca se pone así— dijo eli

— lleva así casi una semana— dijo kord

Todos pensaban en todo. En la noche todos exepto eli se durmieron, trix sigilosamente salió de su cuarto cargada con una mochila, eli estaba en las sombras viéndola, trix bajo con mucho silencio por las escaleras sin dejar de vijilar a trix, trix bajo hacia el garaje se monto en su meca y salió, eli por la intriga la siguió pero no sabia que eso podría devastarlo,en un lugar en medio del bosque trix bajo de su meca , se quitó el guante de la mano derecha revelando un anillo de matrimonio pero eli no lo notaba.

— ¿que haces trix— pensó eli

Eli seguía a trix la cual entro a una cabaña en la obscuridad que ni eli pudo mirar

— donde te metiste trix— dijo Eli

Por oras eli espero en un árbol con vista a la meca pero se canso y bajo a el piso y fue a las sombras donde desapareció trix, camino mas hasta golpearse contra una pared.

— auch— dijo eli

encuentra una ventana y miro que estaba trix acostada con otro y en medio de ellos una niña de un año, Eli se quebró al mirar eso, trix tenía una familia con otro, de momento un señor tapado con una túnica;rúnica que lo cubría todo incluso la cara,a levantar a trix.

— bienvenido padre, e echo lo que me as pedido, ya tengo a la hija y a mi novio conmigo— dijo trix

— muy bien hija, si quieres tenerle trono cásate con el y ten 30 hijas y un varón, me encargare de lo demás— ordenó su padre

— no trix, di que no— pensaba eli

— lo are padre— dijo trix — tendré 30 hijas y me casare con el—

continuar... Ni los insultos o algo me aran cambiar la historia


	2. El comienzo

En la mañana trix se vestía para el argo día que le venia encima debido al gran develo que tubo, no dejaba de pensar en como decirle a su novio que tenía que dar vida a 30 hijas mas.

— Sión— dijo trix dulcemente

— si trix— dijo Sión despertando; Moreno de ojos cafés,pelo negro,muy alto,una cicatriz en el ojo.

— llevamos mas de 5 años saliendo, y quisiera saber si quieres tener unas niñas mas— dijo trix dulcemente

– todo lo que pidas Trix— dijo besando a trix

— gracias—dijo trix besándolo— ya me tengo que ir,en ese momento rahenys la pequeña hija de trix despertó; pelirroja de ojos azul idéntica a trix

— ya despertó la niña, Cuídate— dijo Sión catgando a la bebe.

— no puedo dejarte solo con ella— dijo Trix

— yo puedo hermosa, ten fe— dijo Sión mientras agarraba el hombro de trix como señal de apoyo

— esta bien, cuídate— dijo trix desanimada

— no estés triste

Sé que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro

Te buscas, no te encuentras, ya no sabes como hacerlo

Lo difícil es quererlo, a veces siento que te alejas  
Yo intentaré ayudarte aunque seas propias tu rejas  
No tengas miedo, yo me sentaré contigo en esta cueva  
Mi hombro podrá aguantar lo que tu alma sola no pueda  
No necesito entenderte, no necesitas culparte,  
Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, solo déjame ayudarte  
No te hundas aunque sientas que no hay nada...  
Este vacío no se llenará hasta que tu tengas ganas  
Sé que nada de esto es justo y que carece de sentido,  
Crees que ya nada lo tiene? Si, lo tiene estar contigo  
Lo entiendo, entiendo ese silencio tan sincero y no hay prisa  
Yo te espero aunque añorando tu sonrisa  
Es una herida tan profunda la que tienes que ocultar  
Y te esfuerzas en tratar que no lo noten los demás  
Si pudiera te acercaba a las estrellas, cada noche  
Para que hablaras con ellas y saltaras este bache  
Si estas rota, intentaré arreglarte, no voy a cansarme,  
Aunque el tiempo pase tan lento, intenta relajarte  
Un día pierdes, otro ganas, la vida te da y te quita  
Aunque los días de repitan, se acaban como la fama,  
así que quiérete a ti misma antes de tumbarte en la cama  
La vida es un drama, grita o llora si lo necesitas  
Y ahora dime, crees que no hay motivos pa' seguir aquí?  
Sonríe, porque quedan tantas cosas por vivir  
No olvides que tienes a quien te quiere junto a ti  
Fuiste tu quién me enseñó que no me tengo que rendir— rapeo Scio

— amo esa canción— dijo con cara de enamorada y mas animada

— lo se, ahora be con tus amigos,¿si?— dijo Sión

— claro— dijo corriendo hacia la meca

en el mundo ardiente una mujer de pelo negro ojos azules empuñando una espada, rondaba por el bosque. Cargando a una niña con una daga directa al corazón.

— el mundo me arrebató a mi hija,mi única hija,¿porque le hicieron esto?,¿qué les hizo una niña?— no lo se,pero te vengaré alicia— el mundo entero sabra con quien se metió — dijo Carol

carol es una militar experta antiterrorista bien entrenada, asesinaron a su hija en su cumpleaños, ella tenía una necesidad de vengar a su hija y lo aria sin descanso.

— creen que pueden arrebatar a mi hija así nomas, no podrán contra mi, ya no ahí esperanza— dijo Carol afilando su espada y cargando su ak—47— jamás me rendire, ni los dioses,zeuz,dios,Lucifer ni la muerte podrán detenerme, soy dark Sabah y este es el fin del mundo.

Aphrodite is rising from the shell  
A newly born to be seen  
To expel from the paradise  
To drink from her well  
Aphrodite is falling into the hell of her sins  
And the lust  
For that spell of the forbidden  
Nectar from her well

LA BODA

(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
Born again...  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
...without shame  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
Child of sin...  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
...is my name.

Aphrodite is rising from the shell  
A newly born to be seen  
To expel from the paradise  
To drink from her well  
Aphrodite is falling into the hell of her sins  
And the lust  
For that spell of the forbidden  
Nectar from her well

(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
Born again...  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
...without shame  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
Child of sin...  
(Oh, Venus illegitima)  
...is my name.

Oh, Venus illegitima  
Oh, Venus illegitima

en Bajoterra trix estaba llegando a el refugio con mucho sueño pero todos la estabas esperando.

— buenos días chicos— dijo trix bostezando

— ¡¿porque no nos dijiste que estas casada?!— protestó pronto mientras se tapo la boca

— ¿quién te dijo que estoy casada?— pregunto asustada

— trix, estas demasiado joven para estar casada— dijo kord

— les diré todo, pero ¿quien se los dijo?— pregunto trix triste

— lo,lamento trix,te bi salir en la noche y..— dijo Eli

— bueno, es una larga historia— dijo sentándose en el sillón

— te escuchamos— dijo junjie sentándose en el sofa

— todo comenzó...

Continuara...

les traere sorpresas


	3. Viaje al pasado 1

\- todo comenzó cuando tenía 10 años— recreación de todo lo sucedido

hace 10 años trix pelirroja de ojos azules igual de hermosa pero con lo ojoz azules y el pelo mas grande, ella iba a la escuela cuando un muchacho;Moreno de ojos cafés muy alto,vestido de camisa blanca,pantalón de mezclilla azul caminaba por la acera, trix no dejaba de mirarlo.

— ¿quién es el?— se pregunto

— el es Sión— dijo su hermana gemela mayor llamada lía— es nuevo en la escuela.

— ¿lo conoces?— pregunto trix

— no, se corrio la voz de que el llegaría— dijo lía

En el descanso trix se sentó en una jardinera pensando mucho en el muchacho el cual apareció caminando hacia los jardine la cual era una zona solitaria, ella lo siguio, el estaba sentado rateando una canción que no había escuchado trix.

— hola— saludo trix asustada

— hola señorita me llamo Sión— saludo Sión muy Cortez

— me llamo trixie sting— se presentó trix nerviosa

— un placer trixie— dijo dulcemente scion

— ¿que haces por estos lugares?— pregunto trix intrigada

— intento real una canción que creo esta desafianda— explico scion

— cántamela ¿si?— dijo trix mientras le hacia los ojos como de niña pequeña

— claro,

Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
por fin me encuentro frente a frente  
extraña sensacion, buscar adentro  
en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo , llorar mis miedossss  
miedo de sentirme solo teniendote  
miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo de no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana

y me pregunto ¿ que hago aqui sin ti ?

Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo  
a cara limpia, no se si es justo  
se dice q el amor puede ser ciego,  
en libertad sentirme preso  
frente al espejo llorar mis miedos  
Miedo de sentirme solo teniendote  
miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto ¿que hago aqui sin ti?  
Y tu mi amigo q pensaras, si estas igual que yoooooooooo  
tienes miedo, siente miedo oooo oooo oooo te entra miedo  
tanto miedo

— aww,esta preciosa— dijo con mucho cariño

— gracias adoro lo cursi— dijo algo avergonzado

— lo cursi es muy lindo, pero tu mas— dijo trix sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

— ¿encerio?— dijo scion

— a no, no , no lindo en lo físico, bueno si eres guapo, pero pero pe.. Ahhhhhh!— se estreso trix

— me revolví— dijo scion

— lo que quería decir es que es muy lindo encontrar a alguien que le guste lo romántico y son difíciles de encontrar— dijo trix muy nerviosa

— vamos, soy raro trix— dijo scion

— los chicos raros son mejores, no muchos tienen los mismos pensamientos y forma de ser que tu, se nota al ver tus ojos que tu corazón es puro y generoso, es difícil casi imposible encontrar a alguien así como tu— dijo trix

— lo dices solo para reanimarme— dijo Sión

— no, es la verdad tu eres muy especial para mi, tu eres único, eres de corazón puro— dijo trix abrazándolo

— gracias— dijo Sión

desde de esos momen ambos empezaron a sentir algo único, todos los días se juntaban a hacer lo,que querían, eran amigos inseparables. Un día ellos en la mañana salieron a pasear y algo paso...

continuara...


	4. Un viaje al pasado 2

Un día, los niños salieron a pasear corriendo por la colina de la caverna, ellos jugaban pero en ese momento algo paso.

— me gustas sion—dijo trix

— tu también trix— dijo sion

en la actualidad*

mi padre se entero de eso y me obligo a tener un hijo con sion, me embarazo a los 14,di la luz 5 meses antes de que llegaras eli.

— tu padre te obligo a la fuerza— dijo eli

— y eso quiero que siga, tener una hija es algo lindo a esta edad y me pide 30 hijas mas seria único— dijo muy alucinada

— aun eres muy joven no podrás tu sola con muchas hijas— dijo kord

— lo,se, pero no es imposible— dijo trix esperanzada

— lo es trix— dijo junjie

— mi esposo me suele decir, no permitas que nadie te diga que eres incapaz de alcanzar algo, ni siquiera yo, si tienes un sueño debes conservarlo,si quieres algo, sal a buscarlo, lucha por el, nada es imposible, tu eres tu propio obstaculo, vence ese miedo y lo lograras— dijo trix

— si que tiene muy buna actitud positiva— dijo eli

— chicos tenemos problemas— dijo pronto

— ¿donde?— pregunto eli

— caverna sur— respondió pronto

— vamos— ordeno eli

todos fueron al sur directo a la caverna pero nada había pasado.

— pronto, ¿estas seguro de que es aquí?— pregunto eli

— si, el magnífico pronto jamás falla— dijo pronto

— no se ve nada,es una caverna desierta— dijo kord

— las apariencias engañan—dijo trix

— exacto hija—dijo el,padre de trix saliendo de los arbustos aun encapuchado

— padre, ¿para que nos necesitas?— pregunto

— pelito inminente se acerca— dijo el padre de trix

— señor, con todo respeto,es imposible saber cuándo habrá peligro— dijo junjie

— el fuego del furtueo reveló que una invasión a nivel planetario llegarán en unos días,deben actuar a esta de que llege a ser tarde— exclamo el padre de trixie

— ¿como lo evitamos padre?— dijo trix

— tu hija,unas armas, echizos de nivel 100 y un ingrediente que debes descubrír por tu propias cuenta— explico el padee

— ¿rahenys?, solo,es una bebe— explico trix

— ella y tu son mas que solo una niña— desaparecio entre las sombras y trix quedo paralisada

— trix ¿de que estaba hablando tu padre?— pregunto Eli y junjie

— no lo,se, que puedo tener yo y mi hija para poder salvar Bajoterra

continuara...


	5. Un mister

— esto me suena a algo que me contaron de niño— dijo junjie

— ¿que era?— pregunto trix

— el don jun— dijo junjie

— ¿que es eso?— pregunto kord

— que eres mitad humano mitad ser sobrenatural— explica junjie

— ¿que?— pregunto trix

— es imposible— dijo eli

— una sirena— dijo pronto

— las sirena viven en el mar— dijo kord

Trix se quedaba pensando.

— ahora entiendo todo— dijo trix— si si lo debo ser.

— una sirena?— dijo kord

— el magnífico pronto jamás falla— dijo pronto

—¿sirena?, no, debo ser una especie de semi diosa o algo así, pero ¿por parte de quien?- se preguntó así misma trix

— una abuela— comento junjie

— un tío— comento pronto

— mi mama— dijo sorprendida

— ¿que tiene tu madre?— pregunto eli

— es una ada y reyna — dijo sorprendida

— si, es muy probable que seas mitad ada— dijo junjie

— ¿como lo sabes?— pregunto eli

— su belleza, habilidad, inteligencia,astucia y la ultima vez que se recargo en metal se quemo muy feo—explicó junjie

— con razón mama era la mas hermosa de todo Bajoterra,era una ada real— dijo trix reflexionando

— no dudo en que seas una ada trix— lo que me preocupa es que tu madre sea la ada de la muerte— dijo junjie

— ¿la ada de la muerte?— dijo trix

— el color de tu pelo significa sangre, los ojos verdes significa destrucción, la belleza es la muerte en rostro humano— explico junjie

— ¿que?— dijo asustda

continuar...

comenten si esta buena o no para rendirme ya


	6. El comienzo del fin

En la superficie la malvada Carol, mejor conocida como la castigadora era una joven con mucho odio, le mataron a su hija una pequeña de 5 años, y estaría disp a vengarse.

— creaturas de la obscuridad! Duendes, sombras,echizeros,démonos, vengan ante mi!—decía mientras muchas creaturas incluso el verdadero diablo se presentaba— todo el mundo nos a echo daño, dejaron de tener miedo hacia nosotros, nos creen débiles, pero hoy no, ni nunca, dominaremos el mundo entero,cada quien elijiras un país al que gobernar y esclavizar, aquel que interfiera será torturado de forma brutal, todo el mundo nos te,era, jamás nos creerán un mal sueño, todo el mundo será de las creaturas del mal!.

todos se inclinaron ante la castigadora quien destruiría el mundo , hasta el mismo diablo se inclinó ante Carol.

— la castigadora— alababan todos

— muy pronto el mundo se arrodillará ante nosotros—dijo—consigan las armas y todo lo que necesiten— ordeno

todos corrieron a diferentes lados directo a las ciudades para comenzar toda la destrucción de los 3 mundos, el mundo, el mundo que nadie ve y Bajoterra el mundo bajo nuestros pies.

En bajoterra.

— se que suena terrorífico pero puede ser— dijo junjie

— entonces mi hija es una personificación de la muerte— dijo trix

— no del todo— dijo una chica idéntica a trix pero con vestimenta negra(así como la viuda negra)—

— ¿rahenys?— dijo Trix

— exactamente,pero me gusta mas atenea— dijo rahenys

— ¿pero como?— se preguntó trix

— por nuestra sangre, procedemos de la ada de la muerte desde siempre, cada una crecemos mas rápido que cualquier solo que no lo recuerdas— explico rahenys

— por eso dijo tu padre que tu y tu hija— dijo junjie

— pero,¿en qué peligro estamos?— pregunto trix

— no lo se madre— dijo rahenys

— no lo sabemos— dijieron todos

—debemos prepararnos— dijo Eli

—aun no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos— dijo kord

— muy pronto lo sabremos— dijo trix

Tiempo después trix estaba con Sión

— Sión,emos pasado por mucho y no quiero perderte— dijo trix asustada

— no me perderas— dijo sion

— es que acabe de descubrir algo y puede ser que ya no me quieras— dijo trix muy asustada

— lo dudo— dijo sion

— es que soy una ada— dijo trix

— siempre e creido en las adas— le susurro en los oídos


End file.
